A Champion's Road
by draconic skysong
Summary: Ash chooses to do what he feels is right by forgoing the Indigo League Tournament, and taking the Elite Four challenge instead, but when the last kanto Champion was his father, ten years ago, and with Kanto being governed by Lance of Johto, Can Ash do it? Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon, just a mew plushy.
1. Chapter 1

A Champion's Road

A.N: My attempt at a smarter Ash story, note you won't see any romance in this fic just because there's really not anyone I can see him with. and for the record, my ash is sixteen, because who in their right mind lets a ten year old fight crime, and become champion? sixteen means it's more believable. another note Yes he's going to have pikachu, but the one thing that's always bugged me about the series is, his pikachu doesn't want to evolve. Pikachu will also have surf at some point.

Chapter One: Dreams start somewhere.

It was early in the morning when sleepy brown eyes opened, Glancing over at his clock on the bedside table one hand reached up to brush sleep mussed black hair off his face. Standing up the boy made his way over to the window noting that the sun was just peeking over the Horizon. Today he would start on his path to his dream, The elite four challenge was said to be more difficult than the yearly Indigo league tournament, but it also meant that ash could try for the champion's spot, not just the winner of the league tournament. With Lance covering both Johto and Kanto, Ash felt that it was something he would at least like to attempt. Kanto hadn't had it's own champion since his father. Turning from the window the boy tensed slightly as he heard a voice from downstairs, "Ash, I'll have breakfast ready shortly!"

The boy, Ash quickly grabbed his shower things and headed into the bath to get himself ready. he knew today was the day he would be able to get his starting pokemon from Professor Oak.

As Ash made his way downstairs His mother smiled at him, her brown eyes reflecting Ash's own feelings of excitement as she placed a plate of eggs down in front of him.

"So Ash, do you know who you're going to choose as your starter?"

"If I can get there early enough, I'd actually like, Charmander, but if I can't take Charmander, then I'll take Bulbasaur. But truthfully any of the three would be good."

His mom smiled and walked with Ash to the door where he picked up his bag and toed on his sneakers.

"I'm so proud of you Ashy..."

Ash blushed at his mother's childhood nickname for him, but he still couldn't help but smile, "I'll call you as soon as I get to Viridian, I promise!"

Turning Ash made his way down the stairs and out of the yard, chuckling as he heard his mother's parting words, "Don't forget to change your underwear!"

Chuckling Ash made his way to Professor Oak's lab and climbed the stairs, the sun was still low in the morning sky so he figured he'd have plenty of time to choose. Ringing the button next to the door, it was quickly opened by the professor and Ash was ushered into the lab. Glancing at the table in front of him Ash noticed that someone had already chosen Squirtle, and that was just fine by him. Picking up the middle pokeball Ash flipped his wrist sending the ball out, releasing the small fire lizard inside The charmander blinked up at Ash with soft blue eyes letting out a happy cry and Ash couldn't help but smile, "Want to be my partner Charmander? I promise, with you by my side, we will soar the clouds on mighty charizard wings some day!"

The charmander let out another happy char and Ash quickly returned him.

"Before you go Ash, I've got a few things for you, A pokedex and a handful of pokeballs. If you're looking to compete against the elite four You need to get all eight gym badges and you can register for the gym circuit at the Viridian pokemon center."

"Thanks Professor Oak! I'll be sure to do that, is anyone else trying for the elite four challenge, or just the yearly tournament?"

The professor just smiled, "As people need special recommendations to attempt the elite four instead of the usual tournament I can say, no, no one else is trying it. and I had my doubts about you when you told me you wanted to try it last year, but when you were working with your father's team in practice battles with him before he went oversea to travel around Sinnoh You proved you can handle yourself even at your age."

Ash flashed back to the last practice battle he had with his father before he went to explore Sinnoh only a month ago.

Ash stood in his backyard his father, Riley standing across the yard a pokeball in his hand,

"Are you sure about this ash, you will use one of my pokemon to battle me, if you can hold your own, I'll talk to Oak about letting you try for the Elite four. Yes it's true you've learned a lot under me over the past year, but are you aware of what all it entails?"

Ash just nodded and he palmed the pokeball his father had given him. Ash knew that his father had instructed this pokemon to listen to him, and Ash wondered what he would be fighting with. All of his father's pokemon looked out for him when he was younger and all seemed to like him, but Ash just hoped he didn't make a mess of things.

"Let's do this, Dragonite!"

Ash nodded at the sight of Riley's dragon and Ash tossed out his own pokeball revealing his father's starter, charizard, and Ash knew that his father must trust him a lot to let him battle with this one.

"You know that draco and blaze are each other's usual sparing partners, so this won't be anything new for them. I know you've watched me train them before. so Let's see how you do son, Draco, Draco Meteor!"

Draco spread her wings and took off into the sky, and Ash knew that he had a small window to make his plan work,

"Blaze, Fly up and use thunder punch!"

Charizard darted skyward sparks crackling around his fists Ash knew that Charizard could match his father's dragonite in speed and the thunk he heard shortly after proved him right,

"Draco, spin with the blows and blizzard!

"Don't let her get that off, use flame burst!

As Draco formed a sheet of ice, Blaze let out a burst of flame that met the still forming blizzard, causing it to steam.

"It's time to crank this up draco, thunderbolt!"

Before Ash could counter Blaze let out a loud roar, "Blaze, dragon claw!"

A purple blade of energy lanced from Charizard's claw to Dragonite making the marine pokemon lose height and falter, landing on the ground hard. Blaze landing right after.

"That's enough both of you."

Riley came over to Ash who handed his father Blaze's pokeball, "Well done ash, You didn't reveal your trump card until you had the measure of your opponent, very well done. and you didn't freeze when I had Draco out with full power. I'll talk to Samuel about you taking the elite four challenge when you start next month."

Turning his eyes back to the professor Ash smiled as he clipped Charmander's ball to his belt. bidding the professor farewell Ash made his way out of the lab and out onto route one, standing on top of a hill Ash looked down at his home of Pallet and sighed as his eyes burned, "I'll make you proud, mom, dad, I'll become the champion like you dad. that's been my dream, as I know it's yours or was yours before you stepped down. My dream starts now." Turning his back on his home for the last time for he didn't know how long Ash took his first steps into the wider world, knowing that dreams had to start somewhere, and he was on the path to his dream now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dragonette Training

It was several hours later Ash took a break from traveling to let out his charmander, it was time he gave it some training before he made it to Viridian. The orange lizard materialized and Ash crouched down smiling softly at it, Pulling out his pokedex Ash took a look at the fire type's stats, Knowing scratch and growl and ember was to be expected, to have the egg move of dragon claw however, was not. His charmander was male and Ash found himself smiling. He could work with this.

"Hi there Charmander, I figured we could get some training in before we reach the next city, how does that sound?"

Charmander let out a murr of agreement and Ash straightened, "Alright, I'm going to throw some leaves into the air and I want you to use ember on them before they hit the ground."

Scooping up a handful of fallen leaves Ash tossed them into the breeze, and as they drifted Charmander fired a storm of small fireballs at the drifting leaves, not missing a single one as bits of charred leaf fell to the ground. Smiling Ash started out again, occasionally ordering the wingless baby dragon to use various attacks in different situations and on different things, trying to work on his speed accuracy and power.

A short time after mid day Ash entered the Viridian pokemon center, his charmander riding on his backpack. laughing softly at the snoozing fire type as Ash recalled him, he moved over to the counter where the Viridian nurse Joy greeted him, "Hello there! what may I do for you today?"

"I'd like to be registered for the gym circuit and Elite Four challenge as recommended by professor Samuel Oak. I'd also like my charmander looked at if it isn't too much trouble?"

The pink haired nurse accepted Ash's pokedex and Charmander's pokeball. picking up a handheld device she ran it over the pokeball before handing it back to the sixteen year old.

"Your charmander is in good health, and has had his energy restored. now I just need to register your pokedex and you'll be all set." Nurse Joy connected a cable to a port of Ash's pokedex and nodded in approval as information flashed across her computer screen, disconnecting the cable she handed the device back to him and Ash slipped it into his jacket pocket. Reclipping Charmander's pokeball to his belt Ash bid the nurse good day and headed out to the west of the city to train against some of the wild pokemon in that area.

Stepping into the lightly forested area Ash glanced over to see a male Nidoran nibbling on some grass. Calling out his charmander Ash smiled, "Charmander, use ember on the nidoran!"

Charmander darted towards the small pink rabbit sending a flurry of fireballs as he ran, The nidoran turned and sent a spray of glowing poison needles at the fire lizard who swiftly met them with more fireballs. The nidoran leapt towards Charmander and Ash frowned, "Dragon claw!"

His claws took on a purple glow, and a small blade of energy impacted the pink rabbit who quickly turned and ran off into the woods. Nodding in satisfaction Ash knelt down to lightly scratch the fire lizard's head.

"Well well, Ashy boy, what's a punk like you doing out here, trying to be a pokemon trainer?"

Ash straightened up and glanced at the other who had spoken, it was his old friend and Oak's grandson Gary. The other teen glanced down at Ash's side and smirked, "How about you and I have a battle? see which of us is better, "

"Fine, we'll have a battle, My charmander can take on anything you can throw at us!"

Gary smirked and called out a Spearow, "Use peck Spearow! aim for the head!"

"Charmander, spin and surround yourself in embers."

The spearow flew hard towards the orange lizard who in turn spat out a stream of fireballs clipping it every time it got close.

"Charmander next pass, use scratch!"

Spearow, fury attack!"

Charmander turned as the tiny bird flew close and gave it a hard scratch across it's chest sending it into the ground. Gary glared and recalled his first pokemon and sent out his second, Ash frowned as the blue turtle landed a few feet away from Charmander,

"squirtle, tackle it!"

Withdrawing into it's shell, the tiny turtle launched itself towards the fire type, "Brace yourself and ready metal claw."

parting his legs slightly Charmander's claws took on a metallic glint, thanks to all the training he had done with Ash up to this point, as the turtle's shell hit, Charmander stepped back, and sent both his claws at the turtle's underside sending it skidding to land at Gary's feet.

"There's no way your pokemon can be that strong, you only got it today!" the other teen said with a glare as he recalled his fallen turtle.

"I spent the morning training, as well as the time before you found me, so yes it is possible for my pokemon to be that strong already." Ash replied calmly as he gave Charmander a pat on his head. Gary turned and moved deeper into the woods. Ash turned and headed back towards town and took the north road out of town, planning on getting some good training in while in the Viridian forest. He was proud of Charmander's progress and glanced down at the small fire type, "Charmander, I was thinking, do you want a nickname?"

Charmander looked up at his trainer with bright eyes. Ash thought for a few minutes, and unable to come up with anything better he blurted what do you think about, Flare?" The newly named Flare crooned happily as the black haired teen recalled him to his pokeball to rest while he traveled onward towards the forest in the distance. Ash turned his mind to the looming forest, wondering if there would be any worthwhile pokemon in there. He could try and hunt down the rare pikachu, but he didn't hold out much hope of finding one, but the other bug types he felt didn't suit the image he had of his team. He flashed his mind through the team he hoped to have by the time he was ready to take on the elite four, and he also knew that 2 of his choices were heavily influenced by his father's own team, He knew he would have a charizard someday, but he also hoped for a dragonite, the others he hoped for would be raichu, slowbro, alakazam, and, nidoqueen, those six would give him good coverage for anything he could face, if he worked on expanding their movepools, and put in good hard work. The road to the championship is a road few dared to travel, but Ash was determined to put in his best effort at making it there, and with his goals in mind Ash settled in for the night, knowing a new day would dawn on his road tomorrow. Tomorrow was a day he looked forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Trust in me

Ash stumbled over another protruding tree root and pushed himself back to his feet, Dusting himself off the Pallet trainer sighed, "People weren't kidding when they say this place can be a bit of a maze." Sighing Ash leaned against a tall maple tree and released Flare from his pokeball. The small fire type crooned up at Ash who smiled, "No, no training, just lunch. then we'll be on our way again."

Pulling out a sandwich and a chocolate bar from his pack for himself, Ash pulled out an apple for Flare, finding that his charmander had a love for the bright red fruits. As he ate Ash talked to Flare about many things, and the fire type in turn was a good listener. Ash wondered where his father was now, since he'd not seen him for several months. A loud cry pierced the quiet of the forest and Ash bolted up, his eyes scanning the trees around him. There was nothing the teen could see, but that didn't mean there wasn't something out there. "Come on Flare, it's time we moved on."

The two started off into the trees the duo tense listening for any sort of movement. Ash glanced down and caught sight of something yellow laying in the middle of the path and Ash stopped short, holding Flare back from wanting to go investigate. Taking a closer look Ash realized it was a pikachu laying there, but one that looked as if it had been badly attacked by, something Ash wasn't sure what.

"Flare, cover me please while I take a look at this pikachu." Ash rummaged in his pack and pulled out one of the potions he had gotten from viridian before he left. Bending down he swiftly applied it to the pikachu's various wounds. The small yellow mouse started and sparked at Ash who sat back on his knees, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

The pikachu pushed itself to it's paws and streaked off. Ash not wanting it to be hurt anymore knowing it was probably attacked by one of the predatory flying types like pidgeotto or fearow ran after it. Flare was hard on Ash's heals and the teen couldn't help but think, "Great, I'm trying to help a pokemon and the first thought that goes through my head, great endurance training for Flare."

A massive thunderbolt lit the sky as well as the sight of a brown avian streaking overhead. Ash Pushed through several trees and saw the pikachu being hit by a wing attack from an angry pidgeotto. Turning his cap backwards Ash glanced down at his charmander who had kept up and was itching for a fight. "Flare, ember on the pidgeotto!"

The charmander darted in front of the pikachu who was trying to push itself away and spat a volley of fireballs towards the diving bird.

The flying type flapped it's wings but that only made the fireballs bigger. only problem they were now heading back towards Flare. Without thinking Ash dove in front of the two pokemon taking the fire head on though it wasn't enough to do him serious harm, just irritate his skin slightly. but that didn't matter. The giant bird landed and Flare stepped out from behind his trainer's legs, the flame on his tail was flared brightly and the lizard growled in what ash could only call as rage. Opening his mouth a blast of flame soared to the pidgeotto in a massive flamethrower which the bird took to the air to escape. Diving down the bird's wings glowed slightly in what Ash recognized was a steel wing, Flare leapt and landed on the bird's back, sending a massive slash over it's side causing the pidgeotto to crash into the ground, knocked out. Sliding off the bird's back Flare stood there panting before some sort of inner light lit the charmander's eyes. Ash gazed down at his starter and smiled. That was when a bright white glow engulfed the tiny lizard who began to rapidly change. As the light faded Flare had now grown substantially and instead of orange was a darker almost crimson red. his claws had lengthened and Ash couldn't help but grin, "You're a charmeleon now Flare, congratulations!" The newly evolved charmeleon seemed to wink at Ash before falling to a knee. Ash quickly recalled him clipping Flare's ball to his belt. Turning at a soft sound behind him, Ash saw the pikachu watching him with big eyes, "How are you feeling?"

The small electric mouse just pushed itself to it's paws and watched ash who watched it back, The pikachu's eyes were an interesting shade of blue when most of it's kind had brown eyes or black. there was a small notch in it's tail making the tip look like a heart, so Ash knew this particular pikachu was female.

"Why don't you come with me pikachu? trust in me and I can make you as strong as Charmeleon there! trust in me and you'll be a powerful raichu some day!"

Pikachu slowly moved towards Ash who held out a pokeball. The small electric rodent was quickly captured and released once more so Ash could scan it. This pikachu was already strong for it's size, having thunderbolt and iron tail already. though there was something Ash didn't expect, this pikachu had the potential to learn surf, which wasn't normal for a pikachu, not unheard of, but not normal at the same time. he'd have to talk to the professor about this. Recalling the electric mouse so it could rest Ash continued his way through Viridian forest. How was he going to teach a pikachu to use surf, was his first thought, his next was what about him made that pikachu trust him so quick. was it the fact he had jumped in the way of Flare's rebounded attack so neither of the two would get hurt... His skin itched something crazy and Ash determined to find the first pond he could to cool it so it would stop itching. Pushing through a stand of trees Ash found just that and after slipping out of his clothing he slid into the cool water to wash off all the dust and dirt he had gotten while traveling. The water was soothing on his ember irritated skin and the boy sighed. As he soaked Ash turned his thoughts to his up coming gym battle with Brock, he knew the man used rock types and Ash knew he was at a large disadvantage right from the start, Before he went to the gym he'd take the time to teach both Flare and Pikachu dig so they had a bit more coverage, although Flare was already ahead in that department, though he's not going to use dragon claw unless he has to. Ash knew that his father bread Blaze some times, and Ash had a funny feeling that Flare was one of his father's offspring, that's the only way he could have dragon claw. Ash smiled knowing that a part of his father was with him, and that made him feel good about the journey to come. Finally getting out of the pond Ash redressed in clean clothes and Called out Pikachu for a moment. As the yellow mouse appeared Ash knelt down and smiled, "Would you like a name Pikachu? it's something I'd like to do with all my pokemon if they want, to bring us closer and make us all better friends." Pikachu let out a Cha of agreement and Ash let his mind wonder, He discarded many names as too girly even though Pikachu was female. Glancing at her eyes Ash smiled, "How about I call you Crest?"

The newly named Crest churred happily and nuzzled up against Ash's hand. Recalling her Ash pushed on through the forest again, pushing through another stand of trees to see a Stone gray city a short distance away. Ash knew that his first gym battle was only A day away and the sixteen year old couldn't wait!

A.N: yes I actually managed to get surfing pikachu in yellow, it took round two pokemon stadium's prime cup master ball to do it, and far too many tries to mention, but I still did it. So figured that would be something quirky I'd add in. Not too sure how I'm going to have Crest learn it yet, but there's time. I may wait to evolve her into raichu before I teach her surf, not sure yet. either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four, Iron will

Standing on the outskirts of Pewter City Ash glanced down at his two pokemon, They had done some training and Crest had managed to pick up iron tail. Ash knew that Flare and Crest would need something else to give them an edge, Flare had dragon claw, but a method of evading rocks wouldn't be a bad thing, so The sixteen year old decided he'd teach them both dig. it could come in very handy in future.

"Ok, guys, . you both are going to learn to dig, something that would be good in both offense as well as defense. the trick is dig a hole as fast as you can and tunnel through the dirt trying to sense your oponent who is above ground, and either come up under him, or move away to dodge an attack coming at you."

Charmeleon and Pikachu moved to different parts of the field and began burrowing under ground. Ash knew that speed would come with practice. but eventually he couldn't even hear them. Turning away from the forest he was gazing into Ash looked around, unable to find his pikachu and charmeleon anywhere though the ground was littered with holes and displaced dirt. Taking a few steps Ash felt the ground rumble and he looked down to see the heads of his two pokemon poking out of a hole. "Ok, I guess you two are getting the hang of this. Let's get you both returned into your pokeballs and head to the pokemon center so you're both in top condition to battle later today.

Recalling Crest and Flare Ash headed into town and over to the pokemon center, handing his two pokeballs to the nurse Ash found a seat to rest in for the short time it would take Nurse Joy to run them through the healing machine. Glancing up Ash saw the row of video phones and decided to give his mother a call, figuring he could catch up with how she's been since he left. Ash also decided to give Professor Oak a call to find out about just how a pikachu could learn surf.

After spending a few minutes on the phone with his mother Ash dialed the number for Professor Oak's lab, while waiting for the older man to pick up he idly fingered Cres' pokeball

"Ahh, Ash, I wondered when I'd be hearing from you... How's the journey so far my boy?"

It goes well, my charmander evolved just a few days ago, and I caught a pikachu. It's actually because of Crest, my pikachu I'm calling you. I was looking through my pokedex about her, and it said something about her being able to learn, surf. But that's not your normal pikachu, ability?

"Can you call her out and let me take a look? Also, Plug in your pokedex into that port on the side of the phone for me?"

Ash released Crest who hopped up in front of the video phone as Ash put his pokedex in the requested port watching as a pink light lit up and Professor Oak gazed at the pikachu looking pensive.

"Being a regional professor, I'm given more data from your pokedex than you are, so I can look back to see a pokemon's family line in case of any strange anomalies. Just by looking I can tell your pikachu has some clear physical differences. The eyes are blue instead of the species usual brown, and her fore and hind paws are webbed slightly. Now let me see what's in this one's genetic tree."

Glancing away for a minute while Ash caressed Cres' head Professor Oak nodded turning back to the camera, "With the genetic data in front of me it's safe to say, yes your pikachu can indeed learn surf, although even as a raichu I wouldn't use it to get around, their bodys aren't maid for ferrying people. This happens once every so often, where Pikachu can exhibit moves they can't normally get. But with a Dewgong, a golduck, and an Azumaril in it's tree all water types, it's understandable how this happened. Crest looks perfectly healthy. Still too young to start really learning to surf, but maybe in a few weeks to a month you can start working with her. It would be no different than any other move in the teaching."

Ash nodded and after a little more talk about his upcoming gym battle Ash ended the call and Headed out of the center and turned his steps towards the gym.

Externally, the gym was formed to look like a brown, gray and sandy boulder with a loan black door set inside it and the word, GYM in blocky yellow letters on the domed roof. Turning his cap backwards Ash smiled slightly then frowned as he pushed open the door, stopping on one end of what appeared to be a sandy field covered in various sized rocks.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to challenge the leader of this gym for a badge!"

A man slightly taller than Ash stepped out from a back room and gazed at him through slightly squinted eyes. Pulling his hands out of the pockets of his brown pants he nodded as he responded, "I'm brock of the Pewter gym, and I accept your challenge! As I must for any trainer wishing to compete in the league."

Stepping over to a box on his own side of the field Brock flicked a switch causing the arena lights to activate and ash nodded, placing his pokedex in the slot next to where he was standing.

Brock Yelled across the field, "A gym battle isn't like any other battle. You are only allowed a set number of pokemon, and substitutions on the gym leader's side are not allowed, although you can change as you see fit."

Ash nodded, silently wondering what Brock was playing at by sounding like an arrigant, snotty man, although he surmised it was for the intimidation factor. Pulling a pokeball off his belt Brock and ash both released their first pokemon. A geodude on Brock's side, and Crest on Ash's.

"You honestly expect me to believe a pikachu that you've probably only had for less than a week can beat my geodude? Suit yourself." Brock nodded at Geodude as he gave his first order, "Rollout!"

Ash watched the geodude for a moment before he looked at Crest, "Iron tail, on the ground."

Crest swung a metallic silver glowing tail into the ground jumping out of the way of Geodude who continued to roll. Hitting the furrow that Crest's tail dug and being sent up into the air.

"Iron tail Crest, in the air!"  
Crest's tail turned metallic silver once again as she swung it towards the falling geodude.

"Grab it Geodude!" Brock's order was rapid fire and Geodude grabbed hold of the glowing tail stopping Crest in her tracks.

"Ceismic toss!"

Swinging Crest around in a circle several times Geodude let the pikachu fly, sending it hard into a standing bolder which sent up a cloud of dust and debris. Hoping she could hear him Ash called out, "Dig!"

The cloud cleared to show with the exception of Brock's geodude an empty field. Geodude let out a grunt as he lowered his arms and the rest of his rocky body to the ground. Before either trainer could react the rock pokemon was sent flying as the grownd below it exploded, Crest shooting out of the sand below Geodude, her front paws sparking a sandy brown color. Geodude landed, unmoving on Brock's side of the field, the gym leader quickly recalling it.

"That pikachu is strong, for a pikachu, but it won't stand up to my second pokemon... "Onix let's go!" A flash of white light faded to reveal a segmented rock snake it's white eyes glaring down at Crest.

Crest let out a squeak and darted off the field hiding behind Ash's leg who in turn ducked his head in a blush. Ash smiled down at the shivering pokemon as he quickly returned it and pulled Flare's pokeball off his belt. "Flare, let's win this!"

A new flash of light faded to reveal the crimson and cream fire lizard who turned sapphire blue eyes on the rock snake. With a sharp whistle from Brock, Onix's skin took on a faint glow and a silvery gray tail swung towards Flare.

"Block that with Metal claw," The next instant the clang of metal upon metal was heard and Ash quickly amended his order, "Smoke screen then under ground."

"Hiding in holes won't help ash, Onix, get under ground as well!"

Both pokemon vanished under the sand, but it was only a moment later that Flare came flying out of the ground curling in on himself as he landed, spitting an ember at the newely emerged rock snake in defiance.

"Onix, use stone edge!"

"Flare, counter them with metal claw and try to get in close."

A spiraling ring of sharpened rocks swirled around Onix for a moment before they were sent hurteling towards the lizard. Flare's claws turned metallic once again and he slashed away at the rocks, squinting his eyes against the grit as he inched closer.

"Dragon claw!" Ash didn't want to rely on that technique, for fear it would make him too predictable, but it was the best shot he had at catching the impervious onyx off guard. A glowing scythe of violet energy sent the onix toppling back, it's rocky hide cracked showing some of the pink flesh beneath. Ash nodded at this and Flare sent a streme of embers at that spot, causing the rock snake to roar in pain.

Brock quickly recalled onix and sighed, "I didn't expect that. This onix is still young, young enough that a good hit can still crack the rocky skin around it's body. You made a good observation, and I can't nor will I fault you for taking advantage of that." Stepping forward Brock held out a small brown and gray badge which Ash accepted with a nod, "My father always said that sometimes it's that kind of observations that can mean winning or losing a match."

Brock smiled and shook Ash's hand as the younger man placed the boulder badge in a slot of his badge case before turning and exiting the Pewter gym, Flare by his side, his tail waving happily. Brock couldn't help but chuckle as the pair left, hearing the charmeleon singing a random happy tune as only a pokemon could. "That boy, he's something else."

Stepping out of the gym Ash finally allowed himself a brief whoop of victory hugging his starter tight, recieving a light blast of hot air to the face in return. Recalling Flare Ash decided to head past the east gate of town, and make his way to Mount Moon, since there was no need for him to stay in town any longer than he had to. The trip to the far off mountain would take him several days, and he wanted to start, while there was enough daylight to travel by. He smiled as step by small step, his chance at the elite four came ever closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Lunar rabbit

Ash stepped out of the Pewter pokemon center early following the morning after his win over Brock. He had been more tired than he thought after his battle the day before. He had taken a few steps onto the route leading to Mount Moon and had suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Instead of trecking over land with wild pokemon and trainers he decided to turn around and spend the night at the pokemon center instead.

The sky was clear and the air for the moment was warm, as Ash pulled his pack onto his shoulders he lightly grazed a hand over the two pokeballs at his waist. Deciding to get an early start towards Mount Moon the black haired boy turned his steps eastword out of town, knowing that it would take him most of two days to reach the base of the caves. As he walked he saw several trainers along the road, but as they were all busy in their own battles, Ash didn't stop, just kept on traveling towards the far off mountain.

It was dawn of the second day and Ash was further along than he thought, the base of the mountain was maybe a few hours a bottle of water out of his bag the boy sipped at it as he glanced around for a place to rest and have something to eat. Stepping off the path Ash setteled down in a small clearing where he called out Flare and Crest who both trotted over to him. Ash smiled and gave them both a hug, commending them on their battles yesterday.

During this time Ash had let his backpack slip from his shoulders and unbeknownst to him a small blue rabit like creature had caught sight of it. The small creature hooked the bag with her teeth and began dragging it off so she could get at the good tasting smells she smelled inside it. The female Nidoran squeaked softly to herself as she continued dragging the backpack, a soft happy little squeak that formed into a song that only made sense to her alone. Stopping briefly she hissed up at a spearow who was watching and sent a volley of rocks up at it causing it to fly away with a screech.

Ash looked up at the screech his body tensing in case of a fight. Flare's tail blazing and Crest's cheeks sparking, but after a moment, they all relaxed when nothing showed up. Ash turned to get a sandwich out of his bag only to realize that it wasn't there.

"Did either of you see who took my backpack?"

The other two shook their heads and Crest sniffed around, trying to sniff it out. Crest's tail stiffened as she darted off, Ash and his charmeleon right behind.

The female nidoran scampered into a clump of bushes, it's food bag in toe, the smells coming from it were making it very hungry and she couldn't wait to see what was contained inside it. She squeaked angrily when she realized that the bag was shut tight and though she poked and prodded it with tooth and claw the bag wouldn't open. Squeaking sadly since she wanted food and it had been a long time since she had eaten, and since her pack teased her for being a runt so she only got small offerings. The nidoran decided to bring the bag back to it's owner. Maybe who ever this belonged to would give her some of the good smelling food! Well that was after she appologized for taking it. Yes she knew the boy would be angry but maybe if she looked sad enough and cute enough he wouldn't send her away hungry... Or maybe he would even let her come with him, and she could show her pack she wasn't a runt after all. After all she may of been the smallest in her pack, but she was still happy, to be anything else just wouldn't do. With that in mind, the nidoran began tugging the bag back the way she came.

Crest, Ash and Flare had been following the trail of Ash's backpack for some minutes when Crest stopped short, her ears perking. Ash glanced down only to see Crest intently watching a clump of bushes, where a strange squeaking was coming from. Suddenly the bushes parted and a blue rabit like pokemon with darker blue ears appeared, pushing his backpack. The rabit stopped squeaking in what could almost be sadness as it gazed up at ash with widened eyes. Ash blinked at the small female nidoran who continued to make itself look as cute as possible while still squeaking sadly. Ash looked from it to his bag, then back to the pokemon who did, he had to admit look rather small for it's size, "I take it, you're hungry and you smelled the food in my bag?"

Nidoran was surprised that when she had stepped out of the bushes she came face to face with the pikachu who was with the boy who's bag she currently had. She knew that there was no better time to try and get something to eat so she sat back on her haunches and gazed up at the boy with wide eyes, all the time letting out a sad squeak. The boy didn't look angry just, confused, that was untill his face brightened, "All you wanted was some food?"

She squeaked happily scampering around the bag in a circle. Maybe he was going to feed her now!

Ash snickered softly as he crouched down pulling out 3 bowls and filling it with food for Flare, Crest and placing one down for the nidoran. The small rabit catching sight of the food quickly scampered over to the bowl squeaking a happy song and began to eat, some of the best food she had had in several days.

Ash watching this smiled to himself, he had wanted a nidoqueen, and this little rabit practically scamper squeaked it's way onto his team. After the three were done eating Ash looked at nidoran, "Would you like to come with us? You're kind of small now, but give it time, and you can be a rather powerful pokemon!"

Ash held out the pokeball and the nidoran dove for it touching it with her nose before being sucked in. Quickly calling her back out Ash smiled, "So hyper one, would you like a nickname? Like Flare and Crest have?" Ash gestured to his charmeleon and pikachu.

Nidoran nodded and Ash gazed from her to the mountain that was only a few feet away, "How does Lunar sound?"

The newly named Lunar squeaked happily and Ash smiled softly petting her, being careful to avoid the barbs. Returning his three pokemon Ash re-sholdered his backpack and headed into the caverns of Mount Moon.

The second after he entered the caverns, Ash knew something was wrong. Strange blue electric lights were strung throughout the cavern and all the pokemon he passed, namely zubats and golbats were extremely adgitated. The boy knew it wouldn't be long before they started attacking people. The big thing that he couldn't figure out, is why there were lights in the cave to begin with and why someone wanted to disturb all the pokemon who lived here, calling the mountain their home! Ash didn't even need to release Flare, he just followed the lights, that was until he turned down a shadowey cavern without any light, accept for the glint of light from what he assumed to be flashlights further down. Slowly inching along the wall keeping to the shadows Ash was eventually able to makeout the sound of voices, three that sounded rather aggressive and a fourth that sounded as if it was in some deal of pain. Moving forward and being more focused on the voices the raven haired boy slightly lost his footing on a rock, but thankfully he was able to catch himself with very little noise. Pausing slightly to see if the slight scuff had been heard Ash sighed softly as nothing seemed to be out of place. Well unless you counted the whimpers of pain from ahead. Looking down to see what he stumbeled on Ash's eyes grew wide as he scooped up the round stone. "Sweet Arceus it's just my luck to trip over a blasted moonstone."

Tucking the stone into a pocket of his backpack Ash continued on. Peeking around a corner Ash saw three men in black uniforms with several pokemon surrounding a man in a white lab coat who was curled up on the ground whimpering slightly. Silently letting out Crest and Lunar Ash stepped around the corner his eyes narrowed as the men turned around. Spying the red letter R on their uniforms Ash knew who he was dealing with, and he didn't like it. "Leave that man alone!"

The three men snickered and the one in the middle who looked to be slightly taller responded, "We don't need to listen to you, we're here for this man's fossils. We don't have time for snot nosed little brats. Machoke go get him!" The other two called over a grimer and a zubat. Quickly releasing Flare Ash just pointed and all three of his pokemon dove into battle. Crest made simple work of the zubat with a thundershock and quick attack then turned to help Lunar with the grimer.

The nidoran squeaked happily that she could battle for her new trainer. Letting out a loud cry the small lunar rabit let out a flury of kicks before sinking her teeth into the pile of sludge in a crunch attack. She squeaked happily as Crest slammed into the grimer with a quick attack sending it out in an oozing puddle. The two turned to the much larger machoke seeing that Flare needed a hand. Letting out another cry Lunar's eyes glowed blue and the bulky fighting type was soon held immobile to everyone's shock. Crest let out a much larger bolt of electricity, a thunderbolt causing sparks to shoot off the fighting type's gray hide and Lunar let the disable go now that the brute was paralyzed. Flare turned and sent a vicious dragon claw loose in it's face. The three pokemon turned to face the other men who recalled their pokemon and fled hurling insults at their trainer all the while. Lunar didn't like that so she sent a flury of poison sting needles after them, along with another thunderbolt from Crest and a flamethrower from Flare. Lunar squeaked happily as she wagged her little tail up at her trainer.

Ash smiled down at his three pokemon who had worked together to take out the three Team Rocket pokemon. Stepping towards the man Ash knelt down giving the man a hand up.

"Thank you very much young man."

Ash smiled, "I couldn't let them just hurt you like that. What would team Rocket want with fossils anyway."

"I don't know, but they've been sighted around Kanto again after they were supposedly disbanded 10 years ago."

Ash nodded and the man glanced at him, "Are you going for the indigo challenge?"

"No, actually I'm going for the elite four challenge instead."

"Not many would attempt that. But the good thing, is you're not on a time limit for when you can face them. You can get all badges this year, or take time to train and work at your own pace, you're not held by the year that most trainers have to compete in the Indigo League confrence."

The man smiled as he held out a ticket and Ash took it, "This may help you, for training, as well as finding a possible member for your team. That's a ticket to allow you into the Safari Zone, I'd give you a fossil, but I need to get them to the lab in Pewter as soon as possible."

Ash smiled, he didn't expect any thanks he just did what was right, what any trainer should do.

The man added, "That ticket is good for six months inside the Safari Zone."

Nodding slightly Ash bid the man farewell as he continued out of the cave towards his next gym battle in Cerulean City. Ash pushed the sight of Team Rocket out of his mind for now, he would be sure to tell the professor at the first chance he got. The sun was bright and Ash was glad to be out of the caves. He knew that Crest would own this gym quite well, but he also wanted to get Lunar some battle experience. Turning his steps towards the seaside town Ash nodded, his next gym badge in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Pokedex entries obtained from !

Chapter six: Whirlpool Whisps

Sitting in the Cerulean pokemon center Ash scrolled through his pokedex to see what kinds of pokemon could be found around this area. He was looking for one inparticular and hoped he could find it. Tucking his pokedex away Ash glanced around the center, it was no different than your usual pokemon center. Nurse Joy was at the counter along with Chansey. Trainers were either resting on the sofas in the lounge, talking on the video phones or eating food like himself. Quickly finishing off his breakfast of a cheese burger and a cola, Ash headed towards the counter to check up on his three pokemon he had left with the nurse over night. After recieving his three pokeballs, Ash headed out of the center and into the streets of Cerulean. The sky was overcast and there was a scent in the air that made the teen think of rain.

Heading north out of the city Ash past several small houses with well tended lawns. "What is it with people liking wildflowers in this town. They're everywhere."  
Coming to the base of a bridge Ash noticed there were no trainers around, which was a shame since this place used to be a hotspot for young trainers looking for easy experience. Stepping onto the rather wide foot bridge that spanned over a river Ash stopped short as he heard a voice behind him, "I wondered when you'd show up Ashy boy."

Turning Ash sighed as he saw Gary standing not too far behind him, spinning a pokeball on the tip of one finger. The brown haired boy still wore his typical smirk as he threw the ball in the air, "Let's battle! I'll show you that first one was a fluke!"

Ash sighed and nodded pulling Lunar's ball from his waist and enlarging it. "Lunar, let's do this!"

On gary's side of the field formed a strange looking creature, it was something like a crab, with bug like legs and mushrooms growing out of it's back.

Gary smirked, "That pipsqueak can't beat my paras! Paras use leech life!"

Ash shook his head, the other boy would never learn. It also wouldn't take much to finish this battle and he had just the move to use. "Lunar, use poison sting!"

Paras's eyes glowed a dull red along with his claws as he skittered towards Lunar who just stood there. Before Paras could strike, the blue rabit shot a spray of purple needles into the duel type's face causing it to wince and glow purple for an instant.

"Lucky shot Ashy, but you can't avoid this, Paras slash attack!"

Lunar squeaked as a glowing claw sent her flying back almost slamming into Ash. The rabit stood back up although Ash noticed that she was limping slightly. "Let's end this Lunar, Venoshock!"

A massive wave of poisonous liquid sprayed from the barbs on nidoran's body covering the bug and grass type who fell under the burning pain.

"What the fuck just happened!" Gary recalled his fallen pokemon and glared at the raven haired trainer.

"Poison sting poisoned your paras, and Venoshock is a move that inflicts major damage on a foe if the foe is already poisoned. Combine that with the fact that your paras was already doubly weak to poison and that battle was really no contest."

Gary growled and called out his next pokemon, As Ash stared at the wartortle he sighed shaking his head, He could keep Lunar out, but she was already tired. Recalling the nidoran Ash called out Crest who stood on all fours, her cheeks sparking.

"Crest, thunderbolt!"

"Dodge that Wartortle!"

A bolt of lightening shot towards the furry blue turtle who pulled himself into his shell which smoked slightly under the impact of the electrical attack.

Gary smirked as the turtle popped back out, the fur on his ears and tail looking a little singed, but otherwise it still had a good bit of fight left in it. "Use ice beam! Freeze the ground."

Wartortle unleashed a beam of frozen water coating the ground around it and around Crest's paws.

Ash grit his teeth knowing that the other boy just took away his pikachu's ability to use it's speed to his advantage, "Let go another thunderbolt Crest, wait for it to get close first."

"Wartortle go in for a skull bash don't give it a chance to thunderbolt you."

The turtle lowered his head and slid across the ice towards the yellow electric mouse who just watched the larger pokemon through narrowed blue eyes. Wartortle slammed into Crest, dislodging her from the ice and Crest in turn let lose with the pent up thunderbolt lighting up the field and causing the ice to shatter. A massive cloud of smoke was kicked up part dust, part steam, and part charred grass. When the smoke cleared the two teens recalled their knocked out pokemon and both called out their last ones. Gary sent out a spearow, and Ash sent out Flare who's tail burned brightly as he sweapt it around, causing the remaining ice to melt.

Spearow, use Aerial ace!"

Ash knew that that move would hit no matter what, and with Spearow being in the air, Ash had to deal damage when he could. "Flare use flamethrower!"

A blazing white light formed around the rapidly diving spearow as a ball of flame formed in Flare's mouth. The tiny bird slammed into Charmeleon, and Flare let lose with the held flamethrower causing Spearow to flutter away with many blackened feathers.

"That's a cheap trick!" Gary began to rant about how ash was not supposed to be as good as he was since he was a nobody, and Gary himself was the grandson of Professor Oak.

"Flare get ready with another flamethrower." Ash's voice was soft knowing Gary in his ever rambling yelling wouldn't hear him. As Spearow dove for another aerial ace Flare let lose with a bright orange burst of flames causing the brown and black bird to fall to the ground knocked out.

Gary growled, recalling his pokemon with a huff. Turning away Ash's voice stopped him, "You may think me a nobody, but remember who's father was the champion of the elite four. That makes me the son of a champion and a somebody."

Ash turned and started walking over the bridge, his battle with Gary already forgotten. It was true they were from the same town, but the two boys never got along. Gary thought he could throw around his grandfather's name and get everything, but Ash worked hard for his goals and dreams. He knew that if you wanted something you had to earn it yourself, not have it handed to you on a silver platter like Gary expected things to be. If he was true with himself, Ash would like nothing more than to punch the arrigant git in the face. "Pompis prick." Ash couldn't help but to utter that aloud and glad when he realized no one was around to hear it.

Stepping off the bridge Ash saw something laying on the ground and he picked it up. It was a small yellow disc and Ash knew what that was. Quickly calling out Crest who had recovered from her battle with Wartortle Ash held the disk out towards her, "Thunder wave will help you out if you want it. You can paralyze no matter if you get hit with a contact attack, or not. This means that you don't have to just rely on your static ability, which isn't always guaranteed anyway."

Crest nodded and Ash pressed the disk against her fur. The disk took on a gold shimmer as well as Crest and when the glow faded the disk had shattered and Crest was smirking as only a pikachu can. Deciding to let her stay out for a little Ash kept on walking, while Crest balanced on Ash's backpack, her front paws resting on the top of Ash's head. Ash laughed slightly at the antics of his usually docile mouse but he didn't mind, his pokemon were his friends, not just tools.

Stopping in a clearing Ash called out Flare and Lunar and setteled down to get their pokemon food out and set. He had purchaced a good bit from the Cerulean pokemart that was more expensive than the normal trainer selection but he wanted to get the best out of his friends that he could. Ash next pulled a sandwich out of his bag and smiled, it was a present from his father before he left to do, well Ash wasn't sure what he had to do, but it had something to do with him being champeon ten years ago. The bag was black and red and thanks to technology it was able to store far more than it should, like a sleepingbag, and tent for one thing. Leaning against a nearby tree Ash let his body relax, the battle with Gary made him feel more tired than it should and before he knew it, the teen felt his eyes closing. A loud squeak made Ash bolt into wakefulness as he saw Lunar slam into a nearby tree. Looking the way she had come he saw Flare and Crest growling at an abra who appeared to be smirking at them. Before Ash knew what he was doing he had ran to his friends and nodded at Crest, "Thunder wave so it can't teleport away."

Crest sparked and a spiral of blueish electricity had surrounded the abra before disappating. Nodding Ash next ordered a quick attack, followed by an iron tail. Crest's cheeks sparked and she darted towards the psi pokemon who managed to pull off a teleport. Turning quickly Crest's tail took on a silver glow. Abra tried to teleport once again but found it's body tensing. The iron tail had landed and Ash threw a spare pokeball at the brown and tan cat-like creature.

The ball rocked slightly, once, twice, three times before it fell still in a successful capture. Smiling to himself Ash retrieved the ball and looking down at his pokedex the boy whistled, it wouldn't take his abra long to evolve at all. Heading back into town Ash swung by the pokemon center to get his team healed up. Stopping in his room after retrieving his now healed team Ash called out his new Abra. As the psi cat materialized Ash sat on the floor next to him, "Hi there... My name is ash, and I was wondering if you would like a nicname?"  
"Astar. My name is Astar."

Ash didn't even flintch at the telepathic assertion he just nodded, "Very well Astar is there anything you would like to do or learn?"

"I wish to be the best I can be. I trust you can help me with that Ash human?"

Ash smiled and nodded and Astar seemed satisfied with that. Recalling him back to his pokeball Ash stood up and made his way outside twards the gym, he had dallied enough, it was time for his second gym badge.

Standing outside the gym Ash glanced up, the domed roof was a mixture of pink, blue and yellow glass with a snow white dewgong over the sliding glass doors. Chuckling slightly, Ash entered the gym only to be met with fish tanks. To be more apt, large, aquarium sized fish tanks containing many different pokemon from magikarp to mantik as well as others Ash didn't have a clue about. The hall was filled with tanks, and soft blue lighting, but when Ash pushed open the doors into the arena he was momentarily blinded by the usual white stadium lights for a moment. The reason behind this was the usually white lights were reflecting off of a pool full of water. Floating in the pool were several platforms for pokemon to move between and Ash nodded.

"My name is Ash from Pallet Town! And I'm here to challenge the gym leader for the cascade badge!"

A soft feminin giggle came from the other side of the pool and Ash looked across to see a teen about his age with red hair pulled into a ponytail smirking at him. "My name is Misty, the gym leader here and I accept your challenge. We will use one pokemon each and the first to knock out both of the opponents pokemon will be the victor. I can not substitute pokemon, however you can. Do you accept?"

Ash turned his red and white hat backwards as he pulled Lunar's ball from his waist. "I accept!"

The two teens both called out their first pokemon at the same time. Ash called out Lunar and Misty called out a staryu. Ash needing a refresher on Staryu's info pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the brown starfish.

"Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs."

Ash nodded and smiled over at Lunar, Lunar, start this off with a crunch attack!"

"Staryu use swift!"

Lunar darted from platform to platform trying to evade the stars that were sent after it, but they were coming too fast. She made a dive for the brown and red starfish and bit down hard on one of Staryu's 5 points, her teeth coated in dark energy. The two pokemon broke apart and Misty smirked, "Staryu into the water!"

Ash frowned down at the pool unable to see where Staryu was. Thinking quickly he commanded, "Lunar, Toxic spikes on the water!"

Lunar's eyes flashed purple and small silver spikes materialized in the air and fell floating on the water spreading out to cover the entire pool. Suddenly a spinning brown blurr launched out of the pool seeming to ignore the fact that it's body flashed purple with poison and slammed into Lunar knocking her into the pool where she thrashed trying to keep her head above the water. "Staryu finish it off with water gun."

Staryu spun in the air kicking up a spray of water as it launched a jet of high powered water at Lunar. The blue rabit squealed as she was flung out of the pool to land at Ash's feet. Quickly recalling his fallen friend Ash's eyes narrowed as he called out Crest.

"Crest Thunderbolt."

Ash's voice was calm and Crest launched a blue bolt of electricity at Staryu who slumpt onto one of the floating platforms it's gem blinking dully. Misty recalled it with a nod and smirked, "It took two of your pokemon to beat one of mine. Don't think type advantage will save you from losing this match. Misty calls, Starmi!"

Ash's pokedex beeped from his pocket as it spoke, Ash having forgotten to power it off after scanning Staryu. "Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokémon's body glows in seven colors."

Crest's eyes narrowed as her cheeks sparked. The starmiee just stood there it's back fins spinning. "Crest,Let's start this off right! Thunder wave!"

A spark of electricity left Crest and formed around Starmie who seemed to winse causing Misty to frown. "Starmie confuse ray!"

"Crest, into the water."

Crest dove into the water ducking her head as the ray of violet gostly energy passed over her head. She came up under Starmie her paws glowing white. Snarling as only a pikachu can Crest cried out as she launched a thunderbolt towards the currently unmoving 10 armed starfish.

Ash blinked down at Crest who just wagged her tail at him and he shook his head. Misty shook her head, "Starmie, recover."

Starmie glowed gold for a moment, and the few scorch marks from Pikachu's electricity faded slightly although the paralysis was still in affect. "Starmie dive into the pool and use whirlpool!"

"Crest, Use thunderbolt, on the water." Crest nodded as arks of electricity arched over the pool. The water though charged with electricity began to churn and Crest found herself thrown from the platform she was standing on to land in the water. "Use another thunderbolt, Aim for the middle of the whirlpool."

Crest's cheeks sparked and lightning arced into the center of the swirling vortex of water lighting the entire pool up. Within the glow of light a black shadow could be seen thrashing slightly as the swirling water pulled the electricity downward towards it's center. When the light faded and the water stopped churning Starmie floated to the surface it's gem blinking slowly. Misty recalled her fallen starfish and Ash recalled Crest after giving her a quick rub behind the ears. Looking up Misty stood next to him and in her outstretched hand was a blue teardrop shaped badge. Ash smiled softly as he tucked the badge into his badge case and also accepted the water pulse TM from Misty. Noding in fare wel Ash headed out of the gym and back to the pokemon center. He would rest up and head towrds Vermilion tomorrow. It should only take him a few hours if he used the underground path between the two cities, and then he would fight for his third gym badge. Before then, however Ash wanted to get Astar to evolve if he could which meant finding some trainers to battle. Oh well, he looked forward to the challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: I'd just like to say thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and the two who have reviewed this so far! I'm not the greatest out there, this is just what I do for fun. and the fact people are taking the time to read it means alot.

Chapter seven: Thunder's fury

Ash stepped off the last stair and grinned at what was in front of him, A long gleaming track stretched off into the distance and it was just what he wanted. This would cut the trip to vermilion from 5 days to only a few hours. He couldn't get through Saffron because, as the guards at the gatehouse had told him there was construction going on the paths to make them less winding and more streamlined. Ash deciding to look around while he waited for the next magnet train to stop didn't see anything that interested him. There were stickers for pokeballs, potions and some low power moves like flash and rock smash, nothing he really needed. He had no need to make his pokeballs flashy, or unique. The only thing he did consent to was a pack of six stickers all the same. The sticker was the image of a silver star ringed by smaller gold ones. The brown eyed teen figured there was no harm in this small adornment to his pokeballs, just in case they ever got lost, or stolen. Not like he'd let that happen, but better safe than sorry. Hearing the approach of a train coming Ash moved onto the platform and when the gleeming scarlet engine stopped, hopped on.

Setteling down Ash gazed around there were other traveling trainers but no one paid him any mind which, was a good thing for the time being. There was no room to battle right here and now. The train's engine started up and before Ash knew it they were speeding along, small white lights flashing past the window every so often. The loud roar of a train going through tunnels made it hard for him to calm his mind down, but that was ok, he was looking forward to getting some actual training in with Astar. The abra was farely quiet, and when he spoke his mental voice was flat, Ash couldn't put any emotion to it. That saddened him slightly he wouldn't of minded having someone to talk to, "Maybe when he evolves he'll be a bit more out of what ever shell he has around him."

Several hours later Ash stepped off the train and out into the midday sun. Stretching in front of him was a trail through green fields with a small lake in the middle of it. From where he stood he could see magikarp splashing and a poliwag waddeling along the shore. There were also several trainers about and Ash figured he could get a battle from one or two of them. This was perfect Astar training which is what he needs. Setting off at a brisk jog Ash pulled Astar's pokeball off his belt and let the Psi pokemon out. "Astar, I want you to keep up with me as I jog. I want to build your endurance up a bit before the next gym."

"Very well human Ash. If I must though I'd rather teleport from place to place."

"This will help if you are unable to teleport for what ever reason. Sometimes physically moving out of the path of an attack is better than using energy to move. The less psychic energy you spend in constantly teleporting, the more you will have to put behind your attacks."

The two moved off at a slow pace, and it wasn't long before Ash was stopped by a trainer with a wepenbell by his side.  
"Oi you. How about a battle! That abra won't be a match for my evolved pokemon."

The two trainers stood apart and ash smiled softly, "Astar Teleport and use hidden power."

Before the trainer was able to issue an order Astar vanished in a blue light, quickly appearing right in front of the hovering flytrap his fists glowing blue. Astar quickly slammed two ice covered fists into the plant type who flew back to his trainer, a rather dumb look on it's face. It was almost as if the grass type couldn't comprehend how it had just gotten hit so fast, or so hard.

"Wepenbell, use sleep powder!"

"Astar, Teleport and psyshock!"

Astar flashed blue and teleported behind the plant which suddenly glowed pink before fainting. As Ash watched Astar glowed a bluish white. His body grew and reformed slowly and Ash grinned at his aloof friend. When the light faded Ash blinked at his new Kadabra

Astar was now a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. He had two large, pointed ears on top of his head. There was a red star on his forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. His eyes were deep-set and narrow. Extending from his snout were two mustache-like tufts of fur. Astar's torso was segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to Astar's abdomen was a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near the base. His arms were thin with brown elbows, and ended in three-fingered hands with white claws. Astar's legs had prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. In his right hand, Astar held a silver spoon that seemed to quiver with pent up energy.

Pulling out his pokedex Ash scrolled down the list of moves that Astar had and the boy Smiled, both moves would help him out quite nicely in a short time. Recalling his exhausted friend Ash moved quickly into the city to get him healed up.

The scent of sea air met Ash's nose as he entered the city gate, even from where he stood he could make out many tall cruise ships docked at the harber and a little ways closer the red dome of the pokemon center rose over the houses he was now passing. It didn't take him long to hit the pokemon center, his team needed a quick heal through a healing machine, and then he was gone again. It was still early in the day and Ash wanted to see if he could get his gym battle with Lt. Surge in before it got too late. Standing in front of the gym which was a bright yellow with a pattern of lightningbolts over it, Ash nodded while pushing open the door into a darkened room.

Standing on the X marked for trainers Ash gazed across the room at the tall blond haired man who stood there smirking at him. "Lt Surge, I'm Ash and I'm here to challenge you for a thunder badge."

"You've got to beat my raichu first baby. One on one, that's how we play this. Think you've got what it takes?

Ash gritted his teeth at the condescending tone in the military man's voice and nodded. The orange, brown and cream mouse leapt onto the field and Ash's thrown pokeball opened to reveal Astar who stared across the field at Raichu. The raichu in turn just smirked and lashed his tail.

"Astar, Start off with disable!"

Surge just smirked as Raichu's body was surrounded in an orange glow. Ash frowned, but pressed on, "Astar, Psychic!"

Astar's eyes flashed as he held out his spoon and a wave of purple energy blasted towards Raichu who let out a blast of electricity. The echoing ring and explosion of clashing power shrowded the field in smoke, and it was in that instant when Lt. Surge finally made his move. "Raichu, shut it down, Body slam!"

Raichu dove towards Astar who tensed to teleport out of the way, but Raichu was faster than Ash had anticipated and slammed hard into Astar who fell to one knee. The kadabra tried to push himself back to his feet, his fox like tail lashing, but his muscels tensed and he landed hard on the ground. Raichu smirked and turned away. Surge looked at Ash over his sun glasses and sighed, "Give that kadabra some defensive training, and try again in a few days."

With those abrupt words the leader turned away and Ash scooped up his fallen pokemon sighing sadly. "I'm sorry Astar. I got too confident. You just evolved earlier today, I thought we could do it... I was wrong."

"You're young Ash friend. I hold no ill will towards you. You are a conrad. And I'm coming to see, a friend. We can do this. But I'd like to rest now."

Ash sighed and recalled Astar to his pokeball and Headed out of the gym. Returning to the pokemon center Ash slumped on his bed gazing at the slowly darkening ceiling. He pulled out his pokedex and opened it up to the moves database and scrolled down to see what Astar could learn, and what could help him withstand hits more. Frowning Ash scrolled down to protect and opened a training video on it. He wasn't good at explaining techniques, but maybe if he showed Astar the video he could pick up on how to do it. Ash knew that protect unlike detect was manipulating energy be it fire, water, psychic to form a shield around a pokemon that would block an attack, no matter what. The drawback, however was that it couldn't be used after itself for a time. Ash realized not only did he need to teach his team protect, since it would be good for all of them, but he also needed to work on their ability to dodge attacks. With a plan in mind, Ash fell asleep a determined frown on his face.

"Alright everyone! Come on out!" Ash stood in one of the training fields out back of the pokemon center. His four pokemon huddeled around him as he played the video of a powerful Alakazam using protect. A green shield formed around the stage two psy pokemon in time to block a hyper beam from a rather powerful looking golem. "Alright guys. The trick, is to form the energy that exists inside you all into a protective shield around you, a dome, a sphere, what have you."

Flare, Crest, Lunar and Astar all nodded and they all seperated to their own corners of the field to work. The best way to start was to meditate and find that energy inside them, that energy that flowed through them, and made them who they are, that allowed them to harness the elemental types. Yes even normal types, otherwise where would the energy for a hyper beam come from. As Ash watched Flare's tale flame blazed and a Sturdy green shield formed around him. Opening his eyes, the crimson reptile bounded towards his trainer his tail wagging happily.

Ash hugged the pokemon who had been with him the longest and smiled. Over the next several minutes the teen watched, both Crest and Lunar could get sparks, but not get the protect shield to form completely, and Astar sat there, his shield flickering between a solid green and transparent. As he watched, the shield flickered and finally solidified into the green dome that Ash had hoped for. Crest stomped her tiny hind paw and her own shield solidified as well. Lunar was still getting sparks and squeaked sadly.

Ash moved over to her and crouched down softly stroking her head, "You're both a poison and normal type. Don't focus on the one part of you that's normal, focus on the feisty part of you, the part that can spit a mass of venimous goop at others and make them squeak louder than you when you've not gotten enough food."

Lunar nuzzled her trainer and she sighed. Closing her eyes she wondered what she was looking for. Mentally Finding a warmth inside her, she visualized the warmth forming into a safe protective dome around her. Opening her eyes at her trainer's woop of joy Lunar noticed that she was surrounded by a green glowing shield. Letting the warmth fade the shield vanished and the small rabit leapt into her trainer's arms.  
Ash smiled and glanced down at his team who were looking up at him with gratitude and he shook his head. "Don't thank me for showing that to you just yet, now we work on dodging stuff. I'm going to throw small rocks at you at random, and you guys have to dodge. No Astar, teleporting doesn't count in this exercise."

It took several hours, and Ash scouting for semi small stones so as not to hurt his team if they hit, but He did see progress. After 2 hours of hard work Ash lay sprawled on the ground, Lunar curled on his chest, Crest laying over his head, and Flare resting along one side. Astar was sitting cross leged his spoon quivering as the kadabra's thoughts turned inward. Ash smiled as he recalled his four pokemon and headed into the pokemon center to get something to eat. Deciding to let himself be spoiled a little, Ash ordered a bacon cheese burger, a large soda and he couldn't help but pick up a chocolate fudge brownie. Ash had already decided to call it an early night, and after he finished his food he headed back to his room. Letting out his team Ash setteled down in the bed letting his eyes close. Flare setteled near the fireplace, letting his flame rest on one of the logs. Crest and Lunar both hopped onto the bed, both curling up on either side of him. Astar setteled down gazing out the window, his eyes closing in what Ash assumed was sleep. "Good night..." Before he could finish that comment Ash's eyes closed and he fell into blackness.

Waking up bright and early the next day, the sun having barely touched the horizon Ash stretched and called out Astar.

"Human Ash friend, what do you require from me?"

Ash smiled down at the kadabra, "I've got a plan for surge. Do you trust me?"

The kadabra nodded as Ash returned him to his pokeball. Picking up his bag Ash smiled and headed out of the center and down the streets. The raven haired teen took his time in walking, allowing the sun to fully rise before he stepped back into the gym.

"Back for another beating are you baby?" The voice of Lt. Surge snapped Ash out of his thoughts and the Pallet native smirked slightly.

"No Surge, this time, you're the one who's going to get a beating."

The lights came on and both trainers waisted no time in calling out their chosen pokemon. Raichu stood in front of his trainer his tail lashing and sparks coming from his cheeks. Astar stood in front of ash, the kadabra's eyes narrowed slightly as his own bushy tail lashed.

"Raichu start this off with a body slam!"

"Astar teleport and use psychic!"

Raichu dove towards Astar who's eyes flashed blue and vanished. When he reappeared a wave of pink energy slammed into raichu sending him skidding back, shaking his head.

"Astar use kinesis."

Astar's spoon quivered and bent, reflecting psychic waves at raichu who shook his head again, his ears flapping.

"Don't stand for that! Use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it Astar!"

A blazing blue blast of electricity flew towards Astar who nimbly moved out of the way the thunderbolt creating a smoking crater in the floor.

Ash nodded, "Now, use focus blast!"

An orb of silver energy formed over Astar's tail and with a deft spin the ball was hurled at Raichu who was blasted skyward.

"In the air Raichu, now use thunder!"

"Aww man, Astar, protect, quick!"

A golden aura surrounded Raichu as he fell, trailing sparks behind him. Landing on the ground the electric mouse let out a roar sending many bolts over the field. Astar's eyes flashed green and an instant before the powerful bolts could hit, he was surrounded by a green shield. The bolts flew around it, but thankfully the kadabra was still unharmed.

"Finish this Astar, tri-attack!"

The star on Astar's forehead glowed a swirl of blue, yellow and red, and a bright beem flew towards the panting raichu. In a flash the beam hit and when the flash was over, Raichu had been frozen in a block of ice.

Lt. Surge cheered, a genuine smile on his face as he recalled his frozen raichu and held a small blue bottle up to the pokeball which flashed blue for a moment before fading, revealing that the full heal worked. "You got lucky with that tri-attack Ash. You won fair and square, so I'm proud to present you with the thunder badge."

Ash still taken aback by the abrupt change in the man smiled as the gym leader handed over the badge and the TM for thunderbolt.

"If I can ask, what's with the act? You seem approachable now, so why..."

"Why do I come across as a hard ass? It's simple, The first two gyms don't push people. The gyms from here on out only get tougher, and it's my job to make sure a trainer's ready for that. So I break them down, then give them the advice to build themselves back up. No one's won against me on the first try since... Well a long time. Not even your father beat me on the first try."

Ash just nodded, and headed out the door, thunder badge in hand. After making another quick stop at the pokemon center Ash decided to head out of town and back to Cerulean. Before he entered the underground tunnel however Ash pulled out Lunar's pokeball releasing her for a moment. "Hey girl. I've got a move for you if you want it. Interested in learning thunderbolt?"

Lunar began running around in a circle squeaking happily and it took ash a few minutes to calm her down. When he finally got the blue rabit calm Ash held out the disk and Lunar squeaked, pressing the tip of her horn to it. Both disk and pokemon flashed gold and when the glow faded Lunar bounced around, running in a hyper circle once again due to being either happy, or hyper, Ash couldn't tell. Smiling Ash decided to let her stay out, she wasn't causing any harm and it was amusing to watch her antics. Trainer and pokemon headed back into the underground tunnel to start their way, the long way to Celadon and the halfway point in his pokemon journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The long road to Celadon

A happy squealing squeak met Ash's ears as he glanced up a rocky slope to see His hyperactive nidoran snickering at him behind his starter who winked at him, giving the teen a teasing wave. Flare hopped down the rock slope and Ash grumbeled. . Standing up, he brushed himself off and gave the blue rabit and crimson reptile a hard glare, "Yes, You're a rabit Lunar, and You're a walking torch Flare, I'm aware of this. I am also aware I've tumbled the past 4 rock slopes where you have not. Just sayen."

Ash had been walking through rock tunnel for the past several hours and he was kicking himself for not checking his flashlight. Flare's tail flame could only light the way so much and even with that light Ash felt the darkness closing in on him. He hated caves. Mount moon wasn't that bad because of the vents in the cave and there was a well marked path for trainers to follow. The lights from Team Rocket not withstanding that cave was childs play opposed to this. Oh there was a path warn into the rock and dirt, but with the number of wild pokemon that roamed through here, the path sometimes became a little dicy. A roar alerted Ash to the approach of a graveler and he glanced back at Lunar, Want to try this?"

The female nidoran squeaked and scampered out in front of him, her teeth bared. The graveler rolled to a stop and glanced around before tucking itself into a ball and rolling towards the small rabit. "Lunar, double kick!"

Lunar leapt into the air and as the graveler rolled beneath her she slammed two powerful kicks into the rolling rock sending it into a wall where it remained dazed for a moment. Lunar landed hissing and the rock type stood up looking confused and trundled off. Lunar landed and turning to face Ash she wagged her tiny tail happily. Letting out a loud cry she became engulfed in a blueish white light and ash smiled. When the light faded Lunar had grown She was now a quadruped, light-blue Pokémon with darker blue patches. She had red eyes, large, spiny ears, and had two pointed teeth protruding from her upper jaw. Lunar now possessed large poison spikes, which could be retracted. Her paws had three claws each, and She was now able to stand on her hind legs. The hind legs were longer and thicker than her forelegs. Lunar's tail was a bit longer than in her previous form.

Lunar stood there still staring at Ash, her tail still wagging, her eyes watching him patiently almost as if she was waiting for something else.

Ash blinked, "Lunar. Are you trying to tell me you want to evolve, again? When you've only just reached your first stage? Do you want to grow up so soon?"

Lunar just nodded her ears twitching and her tail still wagging happily. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out the moonstone he had got back in Mount Moon. He kept his movements slow, giving Lunar time to change her mind. Turning back around with the stone held in his hand the teen had to ask one more time, "Are you really sure?"

In answer Lunar stepped forward and touched the stone with her nose. The light of evolution surrounded her once again and this time there was a roar with it, but Ash couldn't tell if it was in celebration or pain. When the light faded Ash gazed at his first fully evolved pokemon, a massive grin splitting his face.

Lunar was now a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with rather distinctive reptilian features. Her body had been encased in extremely hard scales that would stand up when Lunar felt excited or provoked. Right now the scales were sort of raised showing that she was happy that she had finally reached her final form. She had a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears which were brown on the inside. There was a small horn on her forehead, and a single spine on each of Lunar's ears. There was also a line of toxic spikes running down the length of her back. The spines were larger than when she was a nidoran or nidorina, but still smaller than those on the back of a nidoking. Each hand had three short claws and each foot had two claws. Lunar's lower jaw, the front of her abdomen, and two plates on her chest were cream-colored. She had a thick, powerful tail that could knock down a steelix if she were so inclined.

The nidoqueen let out a triumphant roar which shook the cave around them and Ash smiled walking over to his friend, giving her a hug. Lunar's powerful tail made a light thump on the ground as she wagged it slightly while returning the hug from her trainer. Pulling out the pokedex Ash glanced over Lunar's moves noticing that amung them was earthquake toxic and focus blast. He also noted that she had the ability known as shear force which meant her moves would make quite a dent in an opponent , even if moves like thunderbolt wouldn't have a chance to paralyze but that was alright. Ash returned the exhausted reptile letting her take a long well deserved rest. Turning around Ash came face to snout with a rather pissed off charmeleon.

"Flare. You'll evolve when it's your time to... I gave her the choice and she chose to. Your time will come when your body is strong enough to handle it. You and Astar both. Please don't be angry?"

Flare snorted and turned away slightly even though he kept walking alongside Ash. Ash sighed and kept walking, knowing this was something his friend would have to come to terms with on his own. Ash truely hoped that there wouldn't be any more problems because of this. He had noticed that Flare was proud and Ash did feel bad that he couldn't spend a lot of time with him lately, but there were goals he wanted to meet with the rest of his team. Crest was showing signs of wanting to evolve and Ash promised her that when he made it to Celadon he would look for a thunderstone for her. Ash felt that his team was developing nicely and he turned his thoughts to where he could possibly find a slopoke, and he knew that that pass to the safari zone would come in rather handy. Six months to find a dratini and get a lot of training in with his team that wasn't something he could or would pass up.

Finally reaching the end of the cave Ash felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Flare looking up at him with an appologetic look in his eyes and Ash smiled. Taking out a vibrent red berry out of his backpack Ash held it out to the fire lizard who ate it happily. Recalling his charmeleon friend Ash quickly moved down towards Lavender Town to get his team healed and Nidoqueen seen to since she wanted to evolve right after evolving from a nidoran to nidorina, Ash wanted to make sure there were no health problems with such a rapid change. Stepping into the center Ash made his way over to the counter and handed his four pokeballs to the nurse. While she gave his pokemon a thorough exam Ash made his way over to a rack of flyers scanning through them to see if anything caught his interest. There were calls for contests, someone selling pokeball seals, and someone selling a fishing pole. Ash considered the add for the pole but decided against it. Only to reconsider and dial the number listed on the nearest video phone. After aranging the funds to be transfered and the pole, and pokebate to be sent to Celadon Ash smiled, "Maybe that will help me catch the dratini I'm hoping to find in the safari zone in a few weeks. Otherwise I'll have to try and lure it out some other way. A ding signaled that his pokemon were ready to be picked up and Ash quickly did so. He turned and headed back out of the pokemon center and worked his way to the southern exit from town. Ghost types didn't interest him and there was no other reason to linger here.

Ash made his way south and found himself walking along a shoreline ocean on one side, and a thick forest on the other. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and that was when he felt himself falling. Pushing himself up from the sand Ash spat sand out of his mouth glancing behind him to see what had sent him ass over tea kettle. Looking down he saw a pink pokemon with a long pink tail with a cream tip. "A slopoke. A sleeping slopoke."

On impulse Ash pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at the already asleep pokemon. He didn't expect it to work but if sleep is a status, and the slopoke was taking a nap, it was worth a shot. The ball hit the sleeping water type and almost instantly dinged a successful capture. Ash almost smacked himself for a fool but setteled for shaking his head instead. "Only me, could have the most crazy luck."

Picking up the pokeball Ash called out his new pokemon who by this time had woken up and was staring at him with wide dull eyes. Ash knelt down and began to massage the slopoke's head slowly untill the creature looked up at him, "Hi there Slopoke, I think, I'm going to call you Rora, is that alright?"

The slopoke nodded her head and Ash smiled quickly recalling Rora to her pokeball and continuing onward. This time he made sure to keep an eye out so he didn't trip over any more pokemon. He didn't want to find himself on the wrong end of an angry krabby or something, worse.

He had spent the past several hours walking and Ash knew he really needed a break. He had left the sea hours back and now found himself walking in a mixture of high cliffs, hills and a lightly wooded area. Looking around the area he had found himself in the teen noticed a shack tucked against the wall of a cliff. Deciding to step inside Ash knocked on the door. It was rather odd to have a cabin in the literal middle of no where and Ash wanted to see why.

"Hello there young man, how can I help you?"

Ash looked at the elderly man who stood in front of him, his hair was nearly gone, but his eyes were friendly with a sparkel Ash associated with someone's doting grandfather.

"I was just wondering, Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Well you see, I am out here, searching for evolution stones. I make a sort of trade with passing trainers. Some of them have Technical machines they don't want or can't use, and I trade them for elemental stones."

Ash's face broke into a rather wide grin as he blurted out, "Do you have a thunder stone?"

The elder man smiled ducking back into his cabin for a moment, before returning with a cloth bag which he opened to reveal a yellow stone marked with lightningbolts.

Ash quickly dug through his bag and pulled out two discs for rock tomb and water pulse respectivly. The man smiled and accepted the discs before handing Ash the bag with the thunderstone in it.

Exiting the cabin Ash traveled on a bit more untill he found a wooded area letting out Crest and rora who both stared up at the raven haired trainer.

"Crest, I've just got a thunderstone and wanted to offer you the chance to evolve."

The pikachu squeaked happily scampering around Ash's legs.

"Calm down. When I evolve you, You're going to probably unlock a move I had known you could use since I caught you weeks ago and I'm hoping that Rora being a natural water type can pick it up easily enough."

Crouching down Ash held out the thunderstone to Cres who touched it with a paw. A pale bluish white light surrounded her and the small mouse squeaked happily before falling silent. The light grew larger and ash could make out sparks coming from within it. The light quickly faded and a taller, orange mouse stood where a pikachu once did. Ash grinned down at Cres who didn't look much different from a normal raichu other than the blue instead of brown eyes and the slightly web-like hind paws.

"Alright! Cres you look great buddy! Ready to see about surfing for me?"

Cres grunted and darted to the other side of the clearing. Letting out a cry the raichu's feet glowed blue and a wave of water flooded the clearing or it would have if Rora didn't use a weak psychic attack to lift up the water sending it off, somewhere Ash didn't quite know where. Rora then let out a yawn and a much stronger wave of water flew towards Cres before fizzling out. Cres snorted at the slopoke who just yawned at her. Ash chuckeled before recalling both of them. Clipping their pokeballs back to his belt the teen continued down the road.

Several days later Ash stood at the top of a hill looking down on a sprawling city that seemed to be almost every shade of green, and pink he could imagine. Shaking his head Ash headed back into the forest where he had set up his camp over the past day and started packing up. In another day after shopping for moves for his team, it would be time to face the next gym leader on his route to the elite four. And face them he would. His team was growing stronger every day and with a new member, he wouldn't fail.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N appologies. This chapter fought me with every word, and I'm still not happy with it. But here it finally is!

Chapter nine: Flower Power

Green, everywhere green, from pastel green to darker green and shades in between. Ash didn't mind green, but this was. Too much green. He had made it to Celadon early in the morning and Ash had a lot of plans for the day. He needed to shop, he needed to heal his team and he wanted to see if he could battle for his fourth badge as well. His team was rested enough so Ash turned his steps towards the tallest building in the city. He knew his wallet would be crying when he was done, but the moves he needed would help his team out in the long run.

Stepping into the Celadon department store Ash glanced around, there was everything from clothing to ball seals, to things ash didn't ever see himself using, in any way shape or form. "Who on earth would want. Blaziken flavored lolypops?" Turning away a slight blush on his face, Ash made his way up the stairs and into a part of the store designated for trainers. Picking up a few potions, and some revives, as well as the food his team required Ash then turned his steps towards the shelves of technical machines tilting his head in curiosity. There were many moves his team could benifit from. But he needed to choose what would be the best fit for them at the moment. He pulled up the disc for Shadow ball for Astar, , two thunderwaves, both Rora and Astar could use those. Glancing around Ash pulled down focus blast, ice beam, will-o-wisp , as well as a few other coverage moves that would come in handy down the road such as tri attack, volt switch, and dragon pulse. He passed over moves such as giga impact and hyper beam, it was true they were powerful, but the charge and cooldown for them didn't seem worthit to use the moves, maybe as a last resort, but Ash prefered stratagy verses full power.

After paying for his purchaces Ash made his way to the pokemon center to get his team checked over before he gave them their new TM moves. Astar got shadow ball and thunder wave, Luna got ice beam and focus blast, Crest got volt switch and a second focus blast. Discarding the used TMs Ash swapped out the next set and worked on Flare and Rora giving Flare dragon pulse and will-o-wisp and Rora got a second ice beam and the second thunder wave TMs.

Standing up and dusting off his pants Ash frowned as he checked his map trying to find the gym. Raising an eyebrow the boy glanced up he was at the right spot, but the gym wasn't in front of him. , what was though was a perfume store. Shrugging a shoulder Ash entered figuring he could get a gift for his mother at least. A bell tinkeled as he pushed open the door although he almost backed right out, there were a large number of smells all seeming to fight for dominence and Ash thought his nose would explode from the overload of scents. A woman with deep green hair and wairing a soft pink, skirt and top came out from a back room smiling softly.

"You look a little overwelmed, can I help you in any way?"

Ash blinked slightly watering eyes but answered politely or as polite as he could while trying not to cough, "I'm looking for something for my mother, as well as wondering where the gym is. I think my map must be wrong."

The woman giggeled slightly, "A boy who doesn't insult my perfume a good change. My gym is in back and if you win, you can have the pick of any perfume in the store for your mother. I'm glad to see a trainer who thinks about other people not just themselves or their team."

Ash's jaw dropped this woman was the gym leader, he shook himself he came here for a badge and he was going to leave with a badge. Following the woman into the back room Ash found he could breathe a little easier and his mind wasn't as fuzzed by conflicting scents.

Taking her place across the field which Ash noticed was littered with trees and various bushes Erika smirked, "This will be a three on three pokemon battle. You are allowed to substitute your pokemon. I, am not."

Nodding his agreement Ash folded his arms across his chest and waited. Erika flicked a pokeball onto the field which released a strange, bluish green bush with feet. Ash smirked as he releaced Flare who spat a small ember into the air as he crouched ready for battle.

"Tangela, power whip!"

"Flare, underground then will-o-wisp!"

Tangela spread it's red feet like routes as several glowing purple vines lashed towards Flare. The charmeleon dove under the ground an instant before the vines hit and the greenish bush seemed to look confused for an instant before Erika gave her next order. "Engrain!"

Tangela glowed green and sunk roots into the ground just as Flare leapt out spitting several balls of blu-white flame at the mass of vines which seemed to shrivel. A single glowing purple vine lashed at Flare's chest and the fire lizard took a pace back hissing softly.

"Ancient power!"  
Ash tensed on the balls of his toes, "Flare! Dig to dodge!"

Charmeleon dove under the ground while one of tangela's booted feet glowed silver. Stomping down the mass of vines sent pillars of rock through the grass. Ash whisteled and Flare came up right beneath tangela sending it skyward. His eyes widened as a blueish glow surrounded the mass of vines in mid air. The blue glow grew in size as it fell back towards earth and as the glow faded Ash blinked at what was standing in front of him and Flare. The Tangroth had grown, and it now had long blue-green rubbry looking arms, as well as it still having a cloak of vines.

"Flare, Flamethrower!"

"Tangroth, power whip again."

Erika didn't seem the list bit shocked over one of her pokemon evolving and still seemed to have her cool gym-leader persona surrounding her.

A blast of white hot flame flew towards the mass of vines while a dozen or so glowing purple vines surrounded Flare.

The flames and vines hit kicking up a massive dust cloud. As the dust cleared Ash and Erika both recalled their fallen pokemon.  
"You do realize that if tangroth had been evolved longer, it still would of been standing?"

Ash just nodded as he pulled out his next pokeball. Erika sent out her next pokemon, which was more like a flytrap with 2 bright green leaves on it's side.

Astar landed on the field his single spoon glinting in the sunlight as Erika started off the second round, "Weepinbell, Sludge bomb!"

"Astar Reflect, "

Astar angled his spoon to refract the sunlight around him and enhance it with psychic energy. The brown blob of sludge bounced off and splattered all over the field only managing to push the kadabra back a little bit.  
"Astar, psybeam!"

The star in the middle of the kadabra's forehead flashed and a bolt of multi-hued energy flashed towards the flytrap sending it blasting into the shields around the field. The weepinbell hovered back into the middle of the field and ash took the initiative this time, "Psychic!"

Astar's eyes flashed blue and the same blue glow formed around the duel plant type sending it into the ground where it lay, unmoving.

Erika smiled, "You fight hard. But it's time to see if you have the one thing that sets trainers apart from each other, the good and the bad. Empathy with your pokemon! Let's go Gloom!"

A tall weed like pokemon appeared on the field, with blooming red petals on it's head. It had a rather goofy look on it's face, but that didn't mean Ash was going to take it lightly.

"Astar, use thunder-wave."

Astar's eyes flashed yellow as a small electrical current flew towards Gloom who just stood there as if waiting for something.

"Gloom, petal dance"

The bud on Gloom's head quivered and many pink and white petals swirled around him absorbing the sparks of thunder-wave. Before Ash could order another command, more petals surrounded Gloom who dove towards Astar, knocking the kadabra back into one of the barriors around the field who laid there, unmoving. Frowning as he recalled his fallen teammate Ash enlarged his last pokeball, "Luna, let's do this girl!"

The large form of nidoqueen formed and gloom blinked stupidly at it. The pink and blue weed then started running around the field shrieking soundlessly, the confusion from petal dance having kicked in.

"Lunar, Ice Beam!"

The horn on Lunar's head gained an icy blue glow and three beams of frozen air rushed at the scampering, confused Gloom who continued to run around managing by pure luck to dodge all the beams of ice which left frozen spots on the field.

"Lunar, Earthquake."

The blue dino/rabit nodded her head at Ash, and slammed her tail into the ground sending a shockwave in all directions. The ground which had several dents and potmarks from the previous battles began to roll slightly, getting stronger rapidly. The gloom cried out and Erika frowned, "Gloom let it out."

Ash thought this an odd order, that was until a rather noctious smell invaded his nose leaving him coughing and gagging, and with pokemon senses much higher than humans, Lunar must of been near in tears.

"Poison powder, though not affective on a poison type, can at the least cause a distraction. Now. Gloom, Hidden power!"

Several pink orbs swirled around Gloom before flying towards the distracted nidoqueen who couldn't dodge out of the way in time. The blasts sent her skidding back a grimmas of pain on her face and Ash figured that Gloom was lucky enough to get the psychic type hidden power.

"Lunar, fill the air with ice beam to defuse the stench! Then finish this with one more earthquake!"

Lunar's horn glowed blue for a second time as a flury of ice pellots filled the air. Straightening now that the stench wasn't as bad due to the air chill Lunar sent her tail slamming down on the ground once again. The resulting earthquake was just enough to send the duel poison and grass type weed into a dead faint mixed with the cold air as it was. Both trainers recalled their fallen teammates and Erika smiled as she approached Ash.

"Very well done Ash. This is the rainbow badge, and as promised you can have the free pick of any one perfume in my store."

Ash smiled as he accepted the flower-shaped badge from the older woman. The two returned out front and Ash spent some time scanning the shelves before picking out a midnight rose perfume for his mother. Smiling as Erika boxed it up Ash vowed to send it out as soon as he returned to the pokemon center. Bidding the green-haired gym leader fairwell Ash turned and exited the shop. He turned his feet back towards the pokemon center knowing his team needed a good looking after and Ash could do with a rest himself before he continued his journey. He was at a crossroads, he could either travel south to Fucia, or west to Saffron. He wasn't in any hurry to decide, He wanted to take a few days to train his team up a bit since the gyms were getting harder and he needed to work on his team's strengths. He wasn't even half way along the road to champion but he knew he was making good progress


End file.
